Coming Soon: Syrena, Plus Other IBC 13 Updates
February 27, 2016 Liza Soberano as 'Syrerna'; slated to launch this March 7. WHAT's NEW ON IBC-13? The fantaserye continues for IBC-13, whose track record of producing successful fantaseryes and teleseryes. For the young stars will be the focus of this new IBC teleserye. Last January 2014, IBC-13 decided to move the PBA games on Saturday and Sunday primetime, will be given away by airing the pioneering and top-rating fantaserye (fantasy series) Janella in Wonderland which putting on a daily primetime slot. This March, the Kapinoy network is set to introduced another mermaid-themed fantasy series this summer as a follow-up for its own underwater scenes is about to make a splash. Syrena, a fantasy series starring Liza Soberano in her title role Syrena, with Diego Loyzaga, Maricar Reyes, Richard Quan, Tom Taus, Virginia Pozon and Angel Aquino as the mermaid queen Elisa. This will be Soberano's second leading role in the weeknight primetime series after her supporting role in Janella Salvador-starrer Janella: A Teen Princess and her lead role in Before I Fall in Love. Soberano and Loyzaga are the fourth project of the network after the teen drama Friends 4Ever, Janella: A Teen Princess and Before I Fall in Love. The fantasy series debuts this March 7 on IBC-13's primetime block. Liza considered as one of IBC-13’s Primetime Princesses, along with Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess), Sue Ramirez (Fall In Love With Me and I Will Be Here), the mall princess Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and Michelle Vito (Princess Charm). Note: The fantasy series aired as the 7:45 p.m. timeslot, considering its predecessors such the popular fantaseryes like Janella in Wonderland, Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Janella: A Teen Princess, Volron Man, Kung Fu Fighting and Kumander Bawang. The movie block Viva Box Office (VBO) now aired this Saturday at 10:30 p.m. after the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S., starting last February 13. Last February 8, weeknight primetime continues will given away for the much-awaited return of TreseBella block which will be back in primetime starting with the newest telenovela Simplemente María, which is the remake of the 1989 telenovela hit. It is starring Claudia Álvarez as María, it airs at 10 p.m. back-to-back with the Koreanovela A Witch's Love at 10:30 p.m. Excluding the primetime newscast Express Balita (6:30 p.m.), IBC-13’s lineup from 5:45-11 p.m. features a streak of four teleseryes (including one fantaserye for 7:45 p.m.) and two imported series known as TreseBella. It has been said that IBC-13 as preparation for its grand 56th anniversary can be relevant today is already established norms in television viewership. And with more programs coming in the succeeding weeks, expect IBC-13 to expand its effort in bringing a kind of programming to more knowledgeable viewers. 'Kapinoy Primetime (IBC)' :05:45 Glory Jane (Cherryz Mendoza) :06:30 Express Balita :07:45 Syrena (Liza Soberano) :08:30 I Will Be Here (Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos) :09:15 Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann) :10:00 TreseBella: ''Simplemente María'' :10:30 TreseBella:'' A Witch's Love'' :11:00 News Team 13 New shows from IBC-13 this 2016 :January: :Glory Jane (Cherryz Mendoza) (January 18) :The Main Event (Viva Sports) (January 24) :Bimby (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) (January 25) :Kahapon Lamang (Andrei Felix, Nicole Andersson) (January 25) :February: :I Will Be Here (Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos) (February 1) :The Enchong Dee Show (Enchong Dee) (February 8) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (February 8) :A Witch's Love (TreseBella) (February 8) :Little Superstar (Janella Salvador) (February 13) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann) (February 15) :Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (February 27) :Kamen Rider Drive (February 29) :March: :Roberta (Carleen Sky Aclan) (March 7) :Hulog ng Langit (Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas, Aries Ace Espanola) (March 7) :Cash Cab Philippines (Ryan Agoncillo) (March 7) :Syrena (Liza Soberano) (March 7) :I Remember You (TreseBella) (March 28) :May :Creating Destiny (TreseBella) (May 16) :My Princess (Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson) (May 16) :Valid Love (TreseBella) (May 16) :June :Star 13 Presents: Julia (Julia Barretto) (June 5, 12, 19 and 26) :El Filibusterismo (JM de Guzman) (June 6) :July :Star 13 Presents: Mario (Mario Maurer) (July 3, 10, 17, 24, 31) :Oh My Ghostess (TreseBella) (July 11) :Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? (Sam Pinto, Christopher de Leon, Onemig Bondoc, Antoinette Taus) (July 18) :Bida Best 2016 (Sue Ramirez and Justin Ward) (July 30) :August :Fun House (John Manalo) (August 1) :500 Questions (Ryan Agoncillo) (August 1) :Star 13 Presents: Gabbi (Gabbi Garcia) (August 7) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Slater Young) (August 8) :High School King of Savvy (TreseBella) (August 29) :September :Star 13 Present: Albie (Albie Casiño) (September 4, 11, 18, 25) :She's Out of My Life (Via Sarosa and Kobe Paras) (September 12)